


Five Things the Muse Knows About Nick and Cody

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things the Muse Knows About Nick and Cody

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a pairing meme snagged from Solosundance.

_WHAT THEY MOST COMMONLY DO DURING SEX_

At first glance it might seem that narrow bunks in cramped quarters make for less than ideal circumstances. They've talked about renovations and alterations, maybe building out a king-size bed someday. But the truth is, Cody and Nick don't need much space. Just enough room to spoon and stretch out, really. Because when they are tangled up in each other, limbs intertwined and bodies arching, when two become one, the only thing that matters then is the distance between their hearts. That takes up no space at all.

And if it should happen that one of them gets too close to the edge? Well, the other will save him, of course. Even if they both slip, as long as they're together, they don't have far to fall.

 

 _WHO HAS THE PRETTIER HAIR_

There's no contest about this as far as Nick is concerned: Cody is the pretty one, hair or otherwise. He teases Cody, but there is no malice or jealousy behind it, only pride. The silky strands fascinate Nick, and he likes it best when Cody leaves it a little too long, so he can run his fingers through it over and over. He even likes the mustache, how it feels against his skin when Cody kisses him... all over.

For his part, Cody doesn't waste much breath denying the pretty-boy label, but secretly he thinks it's Nick's hair—dark, thick, crisp—that is damn near perfect. Especially when it's damp with sea spray or a light drizzle, the tiny droplets clinging and catching the light, like glitter.... The sight makes Cody catch his breath, each and every time. Just perfect.

 

 _WHAT THEY ARGUE ABOUT MOST OFTEN_

Actually, Nick and Cody don't argue, not any more. Oh, they still have disagreements, moments of stupid squabbling, but no deal breakers. If nothing else, the years have taught them that neither of them wins when they fight. More often than not, they both lose, and that's even worse. Nowadays, they have way too much to lose, too much invested in _them_ for that to even be an option.

So they've grown a little more careful, a little more willing to bend. Cody has learned to pick his battles and Nick to rein in his temper. They don't sweat the small stuff... and it's all small stuff. All except the love, and there was never any argument about that.

 

 _WHO'D COPE BEST IF THE OTHER ONE DIED_

It's the stuff of nightmares, literally: dark, bloody images of losing Nick in a helicopter crash, or to a bullet, rotting in a jungle—hell, of losing Nick, _period_ —haunt Cody's worst nights. Those are the nights he wakes up shuddering, sweating, a strangled scream clogging his throat. Those are the nights he has to have Nick close: to see him, hear him breath, feel his solid presence. Proof of life, warm and real. If Cody doesn't get that proof—if Nick's gone on Reserves duty, or whatever—he goes into full panic mode. Knowing Nick is only away temporarily isn't enough to quell the fear. If anything actually ever was to happen... it would be all his god-awful nightmares rolled into one, a horrific torment without end, and Cody can see only one way out: to never wake up at all.

On the other hand, Nick doesn't think about it. Ever. He's been there before, come too damn close to losing Cody, and thinking about that any more than he already has will make him go absolutely fucking apeshit crazy. Cody simply _can't_ die. And he won't, not on Nick's watch. That's it, end of story. No, Nick does NOT think about it.

 

 _THE HAPPIEST PLAUSIBLE "HAPPILY EVER AFTER" I CAN THINK OF FOR THEM_

On the eve of their first Valentine's Day together, the question of how they would celebrate came up. Nick joked about bouquets of flowers and three-pound boxes of chocolate candy, and Cody threatened to fill their cabin with the biggest bunch of pink and red heart-shaped balloons he could find. But in the end, they decided to spend the day on the ocean, just the two of them.

The air was cold—it was February after all, and California or no, spring was still a long way off—but the skies were clear and the water was calm. Cody took the _Riptide_ out deep, where the Pacific was impenetrably blue. Blue water, blue skies: they didn't hold a candle to the blue of Nick's eyes, but it was nonetheless a gorgeous day.

They didn't do any fishing, although Cody was sure that they could have hauled in their best catch ever; it felt that good, that right. Instead, most of that idyllic day was spent wrapped up in each other's arms, listening to the sound of the lapping waves and their beating hearts. It was as though everything in their lives had been leading up to this moment. Pure magic, and Cody didn't want it to end.

As the sun began its inexorable descent, Nick stood at Cody's back and together they watched as the sky caught fire.

"All my sunsets, Cody. They're yours."

Cody turned to face Nick. The kiss they shared was sweet beyond words, and it was a long time before their lips parted enough for Cody to ask breathlessly, "All of them, huh?"

"Every last one. The sunrises, too. All my tomorrows, babe. I promise."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Cody tightened his grip around Nick as he said it and Nick chuckled gently.

"You can count on it, big guy."

Cody does.

9,004 tomorrows later, he's still counting. He expects to do so for a long time to come. Nick never breaks a promise.


End file.
